


Wedding Vows

by OneThousandAngels



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Insanity, M/M, Nobody is sure whether this is noncon or not, Rough Sex, Seduction, Survival, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThousandAngels/pseuds/OneThousandAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It became very clear to him, as he lay on the saw table, tied down like a biology lab dissection frog, that he needed Eddie to appreciate his genitals as much as he did or he was going to lose them. He could think of only one way to do that."</p><p>Waylon is captured by the Groom and realizes that the only way he's going to get out of this alive is if he plays Eddie's game, not only plays, but beats him at it, but can he hold onto his sanity or will he lose himself to the lie as it steadily replaces the truth as his new reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta non-conish, so beware if that bugs you. Also, just so you know, this will probably be a one shot, but I'm leaving it open so never say never.
> 
> EDIT: Sooo started writing chapter 2 for this cause I have a problem. It's gonna involve a chastity belt lol yeah I know. I don't know either.

Waylon had one job to do if he wanted to survive. That job was to seduce Eddie Gluskin. 

It became very clear to him, as he lay on the saw table, tied down like a biology lab dissection frog, that he needed Eddie to appreciate his genitals as much as he did or he was going to lose them. He could think of only one way to do that. Once that realization was made, it was a lot easier for Waylon to do what he was about to do and he was going to give it everything he had, no shame, no reservations. After all, insanity was just the psyche’s way of adapting to its environment. Waylon could adapt with the best of them, why, he’d be a whole new woman. 

Unaware yet of his bride’s plan, calculated frantically in the span of two seconds, Eddie stood at the base of the sliding table by the saw blade, gazing at Waylon as if he made the sun rise in the morning and set in the evening. He stroked his leg as he explained the procedure briefly, and that was when it all clicked for Waylon. Slut? He could be a slut for Eddie, of course he could. 

He focused on the feeling of Eddie’s gentle caress and closed his eyes. It was wrong, it was so wrong. He felt ashamed and terrified and…he moaned softly, feeling warmth pool shamefully in the pit of his stomach. God, he was so disgusting. The more he thought about it, about Eddie, about becoming _his_ slutty little housewife, wearing a dress, drowning in debauchery on their wedding night, or even getting fucked against the altar, what would Lisa say if she… he moaned louder as his cock sprang to life so quickly it was almost painful. Dear god, he was so proud of himself for his filthy imagination and his apparent ability to give himself over to his darkest desires at the flip of a switch. He thought maybe he should have tried this sooner, before a crazy guy tried to cut his balls off. But more importantly, this situation had just gone from a desperate life or death game of cat and mouse to holy shit I’m horny, I’m so horny, I’m so-

Eddie paused, watching as Waylon’s cheeks deepened in color, how he began to squirm as he lay before him, feverish, uncomfortable. Frankly, he was momentarily baffled; none of those other whores, whores though they were, had reacted quite this way to his attentions. It was always escaping, running, screaming, they all tried to _leave_ him. He knew this one was different from the moment he saw him, but until now he hadn’t even known what that looked like.

Waylon opened his eyes and looked at Eddie, meeting his gaze with total humiliation. His embarrassment would kill him before the blood loss did if they continued at this rate, but that mortification only aided his cause, made his cock ache with need. “Eddie, I’ve…I’ve craved your love for so long. Please don’t tease me…” His cock twitched, and he wanted to cut his treacherous tongue off, but he couldn’t. His tongue, in more ways than just speaking, was going to save his life.

He watched his darling for a moment, taking in his downright provocative expression, his slender bone structure, as perfect as it was, and just the littlest softness of a belly around the middle. He rested his gloved hand thoughtfully on his stomach and ran his bare fingertips down his skin until they came to his vulgar cunt. He scoffed and pulled his hand away skeptically, frowning deeply at the sickening sight. For a moment he thought he must have _lost his mind_ , could you imagine?

“Disgusting…darling, you can’t ask me to touch you when you’re…so filthy…” He shook his head in disapproval as he circled him thoughtfully like a stalling predator coming upon unfamiliar prey. Something about the sight of Waylon tied down in preparation for the knife suddenly seemed to him quite erotic, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t, not like this. 

Waylon had suddenly become the most convincing actor in the world, because he wasn’t acting. He wasn’t like those other weak men, those ungrateful sluts. He was strong and he would survive, more than that, he would thrive. He would be Eddie’s, but more than that Eddie would be his. He believed fully in his ability to make it happen.

He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning and suddenly he had a very different reason for fighting against his binds; he could hardly stand being helplessly unable to touch himself. Whatever happened next, no matter what he did or didn’t do, he’d be at Eddie’s complete and total mercy. His wrists and ankles were roped down so tightly he could hardly shift an inch. A lewd, pathetic sound escaped him that he was sure he’d never made before in his whole life. His eyes followed Eddie heatedly as he circled around to stand by his head, eying him like he was a disturbing yet intriguing science experiment he couldn’t make heads or tails of. In turn he watched him, wondering how he’d ever failed to appreciate the girth of Eddie’s hips and chest combined with the inward slope of his waist, the muscles that clearly strained at the worn fabric of his clothes, specifically at the thighs…if Eddie did fuck him, he wouldn’t just fuck him, he’d _destroy_ him, and he doubted he’d have very much say in the matter. 

“Eddie, please,” he panted as his eyes fell on his groin before flicking back up to his bewildered but tantalized face. “I need you, won’t you love me as I am? Just…just for a while, please, Eddie…”

With a sigh, Eddie stepped closer and ran the fingers on both hands through Waylon’s hair tenderly as he stared him down with a predatory expression that had Waylon’s back arching. Goodness knows he didn’t want to heed his darling, but he could hardly deny him when he was looking at him like that. There had been whores in the past that attempted to lie to him, to profess their love for him, but he saw through it for what it truly was: fear. But his darling’s love was true, he would never lie to him, and he simply couldn’t deny him his love. Waylon closed his eyes and for just a moment he allowed himself to find comfort in Eddie’s affectionate touch, gentle and soothing, they had always been lovers. They were madly in love. Surely that would allow Waylon a few concessions. There was nothing more dear to him in the world than Eddie, and to him his darling. He would grant him this favor. 

As he opened his eyes he turned his head and nuzzled it against the confines of Eddie’s pants, a subtle but clearly eager gesture. “Eddie, love, just a taste. I’m yours, I’ll do anything you want, there’s no need to rush such a precious moment. Let me love you like you deserve.” His eyes lit up in victory as Eddie smirked down at him in approval and his hand moved to the waist of his dress pants. 

Waylon watched as he undid the fly casually and slipped them down his hips just enough to free his member, longer and thicker than he’d even imagined. He was horrified by the idea of Eddie attempting to push something that size inside of him, dry in all likelihood, but in his deluded state he found the prospect torturously desirable. The only thought he was capable of registering in that moment was one that said he needed that thickness inside him one way or another and it was that thought that pushed his mouth fearlessly onto Eddie’s cock. He moaned hungrily as he gulped down the head of his cock, thinking all the while that he was must look repulsive and absurd, desperately suckling at another man’s cock. A fresh wave of hot shame rushed over him as Eddie simultaneously grabbed a fistful of his hair and eagerly pushed is cock down his straining throat. He choked and gagged, yanking at the binds on his wrists and writhing as he momentarily panicked at his inability to get oxygen. He groaned loudly, but Eddie couldn’t seem to hear him over the sounds of his own grunts of pleasure. 

The sheer heaviness of it in his mouth was unexpected, entirely overwhelming all on its own. All he could do was submit, sputtering and drooling like an animal as Eddie thrusted into him over and over, and finally once he pulled out of him he coughed and gasped, tears running down his face. As he desperately tried to catch his breath he managed to peer up at Eddie briefly and see him gazing down at him with a greedy, loving expression that told him he did well…very well. He didn’t come, it seemed, but that was fine with Waylon. That meant he wasn’t through with him. The thought sent a lustful shock through his body as he delighted in the feeling of Eddie’s hand caressing away his tears. 

“Darling,” Eddie sighed as he looked down at him gasping for breath, “I knew you were special…I’m going to love all of you,” he said as he reached down, took out his knife, and began cutting Waylon free. Waylon watched, wide-eyed with disbelief. He was going to set him free, it had worked _perfectly_ , now he could…he could…he couldn’t remember, but he felt like there was something he was supposed to do…

It was so kind of Eddie to release him, but more importantly it showed that he truly and deeply trusted him….just like he trusted Eddie, he loved him after all. He felt his throat, sore though it was from rough treatment, now choked with emotion as he watched him cut his last limb free, allowing him to sit up. Eddie faced him still holding the knife tightly in his grip, waiting, just waiting for him to betray him like all the others, poised to cut out his belly and gut him if he should make a wrong move, but then dropping the knife as Waylon suddenly threw his arms around his neck and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. It was the last thing he expected… goodness, his darling really was something wonderful, wasn’t he? Waylon pressed urgently into him, very aware of the friction it created across his bare skin, and then whimpered in relief as Eddie caught him in his thick arms and held him tight. 

He wrapped his legs around his waist for support as Eddie lifted him into the air with no effort at all and then planted his back against the nearest wall with a roughness that nearly knocked the breath from his lunges, making him gasp audibly into the kiss. He gripped at the back of Eddie’s shirt, trembling fingers clawing at the material in anticipation as his lips moved downward, kissing fervently at his neck and shoulder. A moan escaped his lips as he panted, breathlessly begging _please, please, please, Eddie_.

At the first thrust Waylon shrieked, his agonized cries ringing throughout the cement rooms like so many others had, but soon after that everything just sort of…melted away. He could feel Eddie pounding into him as he pinned him against the wall and grunted, breathing warm, moist air against the skin of his neck, jolts of ecstasy spasming across his body with every thrust as he slammed brutally into his prostrate, hand pumping furiously at Waylon’s cock. He wanted him to feel good. Waylon heard sobbing and realized that he was crying, from happiness, he was so happy. He clung to his groom as the pain faded away and a desperate heat enveloped him making him moan and gasp and beg desperately for more as the sound of their love making filled his ears, spurring him on, ringing sounds from his mouth he didn’t know he could make. 

“ _Eddie_ …!” he screamed in ecstasy, words dissolving into nonsense syllables as he felt him come hotly inside him, filling him to the brim and spilling out of him as he rutted into Waylon once, twice, three times more before finally pulling out. He moaned regretfully at the feeling of emptiness and closed his eyes as his head lolled forward to rest weakly on Eddie’s shoulder. While he caught his breath Eddie carried him lovingly, chest heaving, over to the honeymoon suite he’d prepared for them earlier that day and then laid him out delicately in the bed before dropping down beside him. Instantly Waylon turned and nestled into his arms as his consciousness steadily began to fade away, but he was still trying to speak, his words slurred and muffled. 

“I…love…you, Eddie….love you…” They had always been together and they would always be together and he felt so safe in Eddie’s arms, he just didn’t know what he would ever do without him. 

“I love you, darling,” Eddie sighed affectionately as he placed a tender kiss on his forehead and ran his fingers back through his sandy hair, plucking stray strands from the dampness of his face. 

He’d done it. He’d accomplished exactly what he’d intended: seduce the groom, break free, gain his trust and then when his guard was down he would make Eddie fall so deeply in love with hm that he would never, ever leave him again. They would be together always, he would never leave this place, nor Eddie’s side, and they would be the happy bride and groom…for as long as they both should live.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, I think it gets the point across, at least I hope it does!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked it c:


End file.
